EP 1 632 117 B1 relates to an electronic module for switching electric power. The module has two power supply rails spaced a distance apart from one another and a capacitor arrangement which bridges the two power supply rails.
With the known approaches, so-called module capacitors are constructed on a separate circuit board and connected to power modules by means of connections of a suitable length. In addition to the additional space required for the circuit board, an additional circuit board layout is also necessary. In addition, this also results in a poor utilization of space. The circuit board is also associated with additional weight. The long connections result in a higher inductance, which in turn results in limiting the switching frequencies of the power modules.